


Cockblockin' Sumbitch

by Violet_Ines



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia III - Fandom
Genre: Cockblockin', F/M, Fingerfucking, Gross friendships, Humour, Lime, Modern Universe, One Shot, Slight Smut, modern! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Ines/pseuds/Violet_Ines
Summary: [Modern! AU Mafia III]
He said he would be back in an hour. An hour should be more than enough time, right?
Reader x Lincoln





	

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that festered in me while I was talking with my friend, Rougeberry. She is also my wonderful Beta Reader.
> 
> We discussed how open of a friendship Lincoln and Donovan would have. I got the feeling that they would tell each other just about everything, even being gross about certain situations. Donovan just seems like that type of guy friend, that is always with the shits. 
> 
> Please enjoy and review! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mafia III or any of it's characters.

Cockblockin’ Sumbitch

-

Donovan pulled the Bulworth Mohican to a stop, you sat up from your position in the backseat of the vehicle. Seems like you guys would be camping out at another sleazy motel, you were hoping the bed sheets and the bathroom was cleaned this time. Donovan had a strange thing for motels.

 

Lincoln turned to look at Donovan,” What the hell is with you and motels man?” he questioned, as Donovan shrugged in response pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.” They’re nice and homey, a bit dirty but they’re pretty cheap. We won’t burn through the money we just got like we did at the hotel” He lights his cigarette and takes a drag. You and Lincoln just shook your heads, there was no point and arguing with the man’s logic.

 

“Lincoln, baby, let me out this truck” you just wanted to get out this truck, you guys had been driving for a few day, switching off and on for rest, sleeping in this cramped backseat with a bag of guns, ammo and surveillance equipment was not fun or comfortable.On top of sleeping on equipment the hot weather wasn’t helping either, you just wanted a shower and bed to relax on. 

 

Lincoln open his door and stepping out of the vehicle, he reached behind the seat pulling a lever and letting the seat scoot up. You handed him two large black duffle bag, one was filled with automatic rifles and the other filled with hands guns and ammunition. He easily slung them over his shoulders, as you fitted your self with another black duffle that housed your sniper rifle and few pairs of clothing. Lincoln held his hand out to you, grasped his hand and jumped down from the truck. Donovan had already went and paid for the room, leaving you and Lincoln to lock and close the door. 

 

“What about Donovan’s stuff?” You asked, Lincoln pulled you along with him,”He can get his own shit” he replied. The sun beamed down from the heaven as you headed towards the building, you ran into Donovan along the way, his cellphone in hand as he read a text message. He looked up to see you and Lincoln headed his way. 

 

“Room number 543, I’ll be back in an hour” was all he said as he handed the key to Lincoln immersing himself in his phone again.

 

-

 

You two opened the door to the room, it wasn’t so bad as the last motel, this place looked like they actually kept up with their property. A modest sized room, with two double sized beds, a small kitchenette and a bathroom attached. It wasn’t hotel extravagant but anything was better than back of a truck. 

 

You walked towards the bed in the far corner, dropping the heavy duffle bag as the foot of the bed before you kicked off your black Nike sneakers. You removed your socks and rubbed it along the carpet, a pleasant sigh of contentment escaped you as you laid back on the soft bed and rolling over onto your stomach. Lincoln grinned at the contentment on your face, he also placed the duffel bags next to the others. Sitting on the adjacent bed, he pulled out his cellphone and opened google maps to see what restaurants delivered.

 

“You hungry babe.. I got a taste for-” he trailed off, noticing the way you were lying on your stomach. One of your legs was pushed up as the other hung off the bed, he had a front row view of your ass as the cotton legging you wore stretched over the expansion of your curves. He could see through the thin fabric, catching peeks of skin but what really stood out to him was the bright blue thong wedged between your cheeks.

 

“To be honest, I am hungry, I have a taste for Chinese” You said, unaware of the lustful stare your husband/partner and crime was giving you. “Yeah, yeah Chinese sounds good as fuck right now..” He says, eyes mesmerized by the plump flesh of your back side, his mind wandered to the one time you two made use of the jeep, he never told Donovan about the sticky wet spot on the driver’s side. Lincoln felt himself hardening at the memory alone, the temptation starring him literally in the face. 

 

Donovan said he would be back with in hour, it’s been at least 10 minutes since Donovan’s been gone. Lincoln smirked, he could make a good use of the 50 minutes he had left. Standing he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off and onto the floor, you were on your phone so you were paying attention to sound of shifting fabric. 

 

“Babe, are you goin’ to-” you were cut off when you felt Lincoln hand grasped at your hips, immediately going for the thin fabric of your leggings and pulling them down. “Lincoln!” he laid behind you pulling your body so his body was pressed against your backside. You felt his hard dick through the material of his boxers as he grinded into you. You were a bit shocked but the rough grind he was doing was turning you on.

 

“You just goin’ around wearing legging and colorful thongs huh?” Lincoln’s big hand stroked your thigh, his other hand sinking into you hair turning your head to face him as he placed soft kisses on your face. You felt your cheeks warm at his husky tone,” What if Donovan comes back?” you whispered softly, you felt desire pool inside you, you could feel yourself getting wet with the rough feels of his hand on you.

 

“I can make you come at least three times before he makes it back” Lincoln’s deep voice rumbled in your ear,” Now forget about him, let’s get this blue string off of you, you know my favorite color is pink.”  
You felt your breathing get heavier as Lincoln slid your leggings completely off of you, opening your legs wide he draped one over his leg.” I didn’t get a chance to shower” you responded as you tried to grasp his hand, he pushed yours away and slid them to the bright blue fabric. 

 

Lincoln cupped your lips, his middle finger pushing against wet fabric stroking your clit over your thong. You moaned softly, completely taken under his spell as he moved the fabric aside, exposing you to the cool in area in the room. He pushed against the soft wetness of the skin there, he spreaded your lips apart with index and ring finger as his middle finger stroked your clit.

 

“You’re already so wet, you want me to play with your pussy?” Lincoln said, rubbing the soft flesh as he pushed his hips more into your ass. You moaned out a yes, as he chuckled huskily into your ear. He took his middle finger and ring finger and slid them inside you, going deep enough where he was knuckles deep in you. Lincoln pumped his finger in and out of you, picking up the pace as you grinded on his hand.

 

He continued to speak dirty things to you, kissing and biting gently on your cheek, your juices overflowing on his hand. Being on the road constantly didn’t give you two much time for intimate relations, especially since you guys had to share a room with Donovan. You lived for moments like this, no interruptions was all you could ask for, Lincoln made up for every second you two couldn’t be alone together. 

 

You cried out loudly, you could feel his fingers press down on your g spot, as he rubbed his palm against your clit. “I told you my favorite color was pink, especially when it's on you” he continued to assault your pussy roughly. You gasped out loud, you felt your fluids dripping down your thigh, the orgasm he finger fucked you to was close.

 

You felt your eyes rolling into the back of your head, mouth opening,”I’m about to come” escaped. Just one more stroke of his fingers and--

 

The door slams open and in walks Donovan, he had his computer bags draped over his shoulder,” You guys could've at least-” he stopped as he took in the scene. He smirks at the scene.

 

You jumped in surprised, as you came hard on Lincoln’s fingers a loud moan coming from you, before you sat up quickly, grabbing your leggings from the floor and running to the bathroom in embarrassment. Donovan lets out a hearty laugh, nearly choking on the cigarette in his mouth. He walked over to the bed, dropping his equipment at the foot the mattress as he catches his breath from the laughter, Donovan turns to Lincoln, who stood up from the bed tent pitched in his boxers. 

 

“Was I interrupting something?” His smug visage was plastered proudly on his face, he knew what he was doing. Lincoln walked over to him, fingers still wet from being stuffed in you, he takes his hand and puts it up to Donovan’s nose,” I don’t know, you tell me.” he turns his back and knocks on the bathroom door for you to let him in. “Cockblockin’ sumbitch.”

 

Donovan smirks, laughter bubbling from his lips.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this limey one shot, I have plenty of plot bunnies popping up. I could make a series out them..
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
